The Different
by BeenGoneLong
Summary: Rewrite of Season 6. What if Faith came back to Sunnydale before the gang brings Buffy back? How would things be different? This is my take... COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or parts of the storyline. All property of Joss Whedon and other stiff suits. Twists, turns and new faces are mine. Leave 'em be!

Summary: Re-write of Season 6. What if Faith came back while Buffy was dead? Follows parts of the storyline, veering more AU as the story progresses and changes occur.

Feedback: Encouraged! Please read and review!

**Faith**

I look around the club as I slowly take a drag off my cigarette. I've been back in Sunnyhell for a little over a month yet this is the first time I've come here. I thought it best to avoid the old hang-outs since I was trying to keep a low profile.

That was until a few nights ago. The vampire I was fighting was tough. I chased him through the streets when he jumped a stone wall, tearing ass through a cemetery. Color me surprised.

So I hopped the wall and took off after him. I knew this place like the back of my hand. He was making a beeline for the crypts so I veered off to the left. Jumping over headstones like they were hurdles I round back and tackle him from the side.

We roll a few times before we come to a stop. I'm on top, just where I like to be. I grip his neck with one hand, pinning it to the ground as I start to pound my other fist in his face. He falls limp beneath me and I whip my hand behind me, pulling a stake out of my pants. I shove it through his chest and he turns to dust, causing me to fall back onto my feet. I crack my neck, replacing my stake and stand up. I brush the dust off my legs and I feel a presence. I straighten and turn slowly. 'Well, hello there.'

"Faith," Willow simply says, her tone surprised more than anything else.

I look past her to the group behind her. They make an interesting lot. Spike, Xander with that demon chick, Giles and that little wiccan chick Tara. I look back at Red and meet her eyes, "Hey Red. Miss me?"

"You're supposed to be..."

"In jail," I interrupt her. "Yeah, I know. But something happened and suddenly I'm worth something again."

Xander takes a step closer to me, "You always were Faith, just not much."

He's grown a pair. I grin at him, tempted to bait him but instead I take a breath, exhaling my words out slowly. "As I was saying... No new slayer was called, B's bloodline spawning me and all. The Council made me an offer I just couldn't refuse."

Giles quietly watched this exchange before he rubbed his hand over his mouth and chin, "What kind of deal?"

"They spring me and I work with them. Got me a little apartment on the other side of town and enough spare change to feed the beast." The looks on their faces is priceless as I rub my bare mid-riff. It rumbles under my touch and suddenly I'm famished, "Speaking of which..."

I turn and walk out the way I came. I'm just waiting for one of them to come running after me but they never do. So that brings me here, to the Bronze. I can enjoy the sights now that my cover was blown. I hold up my empty glass and the bartender brings me another. I pay off my tab and take the bottle of beer out to the dance floor. I look around as I start to move but don't see anyone that I recognize. Come to think of it, I pause in mid sip and close my eyes.

Nothing.

No slight tingle, no odd twinge. There aren't any vamps in here. I spin around slowly. This is odd, I can't remember a time there wasn't at least one in this place. Shit, now I have to patrol to get some action. I almost ran into the Scoobies last night but thanks to the power coming off Willow I was able to hide. Don't know why I hid, just didn't feel like another confrontation yet.

I down my beer and head out the door. I hear loud engines revving and screaming so I high tail it through the alley into town and stop dead in my tracks. No need for patrolling, a whole team of biker demons are tearing through town.

They're running over cars, driving through businesses... just massive destruction. I try to count them but there's just too many. I see a loner with a baseball bat and jump into the fray.

He backhands me and I go flying into the wall. These guys are tough. I grin at him and jump back up, spin kicking him in the face and grabbing his bat. I use it till he's almost pulp and look around as the engines start up again. Good thing I did because I bottle of fire was heading my way. I dodge and it hits the wall behind me, landing on the demon and engulfing him in flames. I look up from the street as the roar past me, setting half the block on fire. 'What the fuck?'

I start walking down the street. For once I'm speechless. The town looks like something out of a movie. These guys are everywhere. They're done with the town and are spreading out. I move to take out a demon cornering two young girls when I'm brought to my knees. The worst pain I've ever felt, gripping my chest. I try to breath but my lungs are stopped. I lurch forward onto my hands and start to heave.

I try to steady my breathing to catch my breath. I look around at all the chaos and suddenly I... Shit! I'm scared. I'm more terrified than I've ever been. And I've been through some serious shit, I kid you not. Before I even realize I'm running I'm halfway back to my apartment. I quickly unlock my door, rushing in and locking it again.

I look around my living room in a panic. I crank up my music and grab a bottle of whiskey out of the freezer. I try to lose my thoughts by chugging a fourth of the bottle and focusing on the music. This works for all of 2 minutes. 'Fuck!'

At least the pain is gone. I blink my eyes a few times, trying to focus. It's like I've got tunnel vision. Every thing's kind of blurry. I shrug my shoulders and lift the bottle to my lips. "If I'm already acting drunk, might as well get drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buffy**

After clawing my way out I gasp for air, using my hands to get back on my feet. 'What the fuck?' I look around throughly confused until I turn, my gaze falling on a tombstone.

Buffy Anne Summers

1981-2001

Beloved sister

Devoted friend

She saved the world

A lot

I take the words in slowly as I read them, recalling the agonizing climb out of... my grave. My grave. My eyes grow wide, my mouth falling open as I realize I was dead. And suddenly I remember. I jumped off the platform, falling into the bright light. There was warmth and I felt loved. I was at peace. But all to quickly I was pulled back, gasping for air in a coffin.

That was about a week ago. I'm home now but each morning I wake up the same way, in that dream. I don't really remember much of what happened that night. I vaguely remember the burnt out streets, me getting ripped apart at the seams, saving everybody. But it's like I wasn't there. It's something I was watching, I wasn't an active participant. I just remember wanting it to all go away. I wanted the warmth back, the peace. So I climbed slowly up that tower and looked down. But the light was gone. All I saw was the concrete below, where I must have landed.

Suddenly I was back in that moment. I saw myself and Dawn as the portal opened. I remembered knowing what I had to do. I was comfortable with it, I almost welcomed it. I closed my eyes and spoke the words we spoke that night. Suddenly I heard a voice other than my own.

I turn and see Dawn, standing there watching me. I stare at her, wondering if she's real. She seems so surprised and happy to see me. I just look at her, not knowing what to think. Am I being forced to relive my death?

I turn and look back down at the ground and she yells out. She thinks I'm going to jump. Truthfully the idea sounds appealing. I just want to go back. I want to feel the peace and love again. I'm hollow without it.

She's still talking to me. I can hear the desperation growing in her voice. The tower isn't holding up well. It's creaking and shaking and I don't really mind it. Maybe I won't have to jump this time.

She keeps talking behind me. I'm able to tune most of it out, she's talking about things I don't want. I don't want to be back. I want to go back. But she keeps talking, she wants me to talk. I say the ask the only thing I want to know. "Is this hell?"

She tries to tell me its not, but I still feel like it is. Nothing feels right. I shouldn't be here. I'm not supposed to be here. I hear her pleading behind me, trying to talk me down. I drown her out until the tower really starts to shake. I hear her call for me and I'm suddenly back, saving her.

So I'm back, because of her. Well, its not her fault exactly, but I probably would have jumped that night if she didn't find me. I don't blame her really, she doesn't know. None of them know. But thats okay.

I told Spike today, that I think I was in heaven. He's actually a good listener. I don't know why I told him. I guess he's just safe. He can take knowing and right now I just need someone to know. Someone to understand.

I go patrol at nights. After waking up to biker demons I expected there to be plenty to keep me busy. Unfortunately I'm wrong. Seems the vampire population isn't growing like it used to. I get a few a night, if I'm lucky. Tonight I've only fought one and the sun is about to rise. I slowly make my way home and climb up the tree in front of my window. I enter through my window and shed my clothes, crawling into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the feedback, much appreciated. Chaps will get longer but bear with me, they're short at first. I don't feel like summarizing the episodes much and as my own idea develops more they get longer.

**Faith**

I woke up the next morning all kinds of hung over. After ample time spent praying to the porcelain gods I took a shower and got dressed. I grabbed some cold pizza from the fridge and got a glass of water. As I sat down to eat I glanced at the clock. 8:53 pm. Shit, guess it ain't morning after all.

I finished eating and put on my leather jacket, loading a few stakes. I start a patrol of the allies but only take out two. I'm suddenly itching for more and do a quick sweep of the cemeteries. Finding absolutely nothing I grow impatient and seek alternate ways to let off some steam.

I headed over to the Bronze and walked straight to the bar. Jessie, the bartender, saw me approach and had my usual waiting. I slipped her a twenty, letting her keep the change, and sat down. I had taken two of my four shots and drank half my beer when Spike sat down next to me.

I watch him out of the corner of my eye as he nods to Jessie and she brings over a glass and a full bottle of Jack Daniels. He nods his thanks and she goes back to work. He pours himself a rather full glass and downs it quickly. I don't even think he realizes he's sitting with me.

"Cheers," I say as I down a shot. He looks over and I'm surprised, I have to admit. For a soulless vamp he sure seems to be an emotional wreck. He looks like he's been crying, and I see a war brewing in his dark eyes.

He growls and turns back to his bottle, pouring another drink. I'm intrigued, I must say. "What's the problem dead-boy?"

He drinks the full glass quickly and slams it down. He just stares at the empty glass for a moment before he raises his eyebrows at me. "You don't know?"

Should I know something? "Know what?"

"Buffy..." he says, shaking his head.

Oh that. It's been like 5 months, he's still getting like this? It's B yeah but come on now. Pull it together man. "Yeah, that's how I got out."

He shakes his hand, pulling out a cigarette. I watch as he tries to light it but his hands are trembling now. "No..." he mutters, the cigarette dangling between his lips as he finally gets it lit. "She's back."

Excuse me? Back? He must have started drinking before he got here. "That's impossible."

He laughs bitterly, taking a drag. He appears to calm down as his features grow colder. "Red, that little twit has tapped into some power. She brought her back."

Willow brought Buffy back from the dead? How? When? I turn from him, downing my last shot. "When?"

"Last night, during the riot. Seems they thought it didn't work when they got attacked." He pours some of his whiskey into my shot glass as he pours himself another drink. "Red doesn't even know her own power. They better keep a close eye on her, mark my words. She let Buffy claw her way out of the grave."

I let his words sink in and remember the pain and fear I was feeling. No, that's impossible. I couldn't have been feeling what she was feeling could I? The connection was never that strong before.

The silence between us stayed as he shared the rest of his bottle, and a few cigarettes, with me. It's been that way for about a week. Same time every night we 'bump' into each other at the bar and share a bottle, sometimes two. We don't talk much but that works for both of us. Sometimes all you need is someone to share the silence.

He's late tonight though. In fact I think I've been stood up, not that its a date or anything. I shrug it off and pay up my tab. I walk out the door, heading down the alley back to my apartment when I see Spike crashing into a trash can. I stop in front of him and he looks up at me, smiling. "I was on my way to see you!"

I chuckle, he amuses me. "What kept you?"

He holds up his empty bottle. "Him and a few of his friends."

What's got into him now I wonder. "How long you been drinking Spike?"

He scrunches up his nose and thinks hard, "Since I left Buffy this afternoon."

Her again. I don't know what's gonna happen there. I've avoided her during patrols, the stronger bond coming in handy. I don't know if she feels it, or if she does I doubt she knows its me. Seems her friends don't think she should know I'm back.

I bumped into Willow the other day and she filled me in. They're cool with me being back. Won't give me any shit as long as I leave them and Buffy alone. Fine by me. That's all I wanted in the first place.

I'm dragged back to reality when Spike uses me for support as he stands. "What now?"

He pushes off me, the thought sobering him some. He glares down at me and shakes his head. "She wasn't in hell Faithy."

Not in hell, interesting. "Where was she?"

He tosses his bottle in the trash and starts walking away, calling out, "Heaven."

Damn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buffy**

Life progressed slowly. Very slowly. Each day felt so terribly long. I'm broke so on top of everything else I have to find a job. And guess what? I supposedly have no skills. I'm not good at computers and I have no special training. I'm running out of options that don't involve flipping burgers.

It doesn't help that I'm being targeted by God only knows what. The gang helped out with the job search but every time I started something would go wrong. Things just got all wonky and now I'm back to the unhelpful want ads.

Willow and Tara seem to be drifting apart. It's creating another layer of tension on the home front. Seems Giles isn't the only one concerned about Willow's growing power. I don't know what to make of it myself so I really don't give it much thought. I don't give much thought to anything, except doing what's expected of me. Seeing Dawn off to school, looking for a job, family dinner and patrolling. Day after day.

Besides, they've been getting along a little better the last few days. Things have been going a little smoother since Giles gave us that check. I still have to get a job but I have a little more time now. We were all in a relaxed lull and that probably should have tipped us off.

See, during patrol I seemed to have walked into a musical horror show. I'm dancing and singing and fighting my way through the cemetery. It feels, good. I'm getting some things off my chest, even if it is just by saying it out loud. But afterwards, it felt really odd.

The next morning we all gather at the store and I find out I'm not the only aspiring American Idol. Then we all start singing about why we're suddenly singing. Talk about odd.

Its feeling good again. I'm feeling good. The emotion catches me off guard and I feel a little of my old self again. I change the tune and let them know that we'll get through it. Somehow we always do. Its good to feel that way again, even if it only lasts the moment.

So this freaky singing thing lasts the night and Spike sings me a song. See, he and I fell into this comfortable kind of acquaintance. But from the words his saying he doesn't want me coming around. Whatever.

We narrowed it down to a demon and then Dawn was kidnapped. He summoned me, I showed up. A little song, a little dance. Bye bye demon. Xander is not allowed near the jewelery again.

Did I mention telling everyone I was in heaven?

Yeah, big bomb dropped. I didn't want to face them and followed Spike outside. I don't know if the spell was lingering or if I was just desperate but I kissed him. I just needed to feel something. And it worked good, for a minute.

OK. For several minutes.

But when I finally pulled away I knew it was wrong. I regretted it instantly and took off. Thankfully he just let me go.


	5. Chapter 5

**Faith**

I kept to myself for weeks. I stopped drinking at the Bronze so I rarely saw Spike anymore. Mostly I just stayed inside. I eventually started going stir crazy and decided to get a hobby.

I was walking past a preschool when one of the kids dropped a ball he was playing with. I watched as it rolled into the street and I just knew the kid was going to chase it. I looked down the road and sure enough there was a car coming. I took off running and snatched the kid up a few seconds before the car sped by. The fuckers didn't even slow down.

The teacher came running over and took the boy out of my arms as he started to cry. She thanked me and as she returned to her class. The boy said something in her ear and she set him down. He came running over to me and hugged my legs. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Buddy," I replied, ruffling his hair. Yeah, I have a soft spot for kids.

"My names Seth, not Buddy."

I laugh and crouch down on one knee. "You're welcome Seth."

He smiles and turns, running back with the class. I stand up and watch the kids playing until they go back inside. This turns into my routine for the next few days.

On the third day the teacher stood by me and we talked while watching the kids. "Why do you keep coming back?"

I shrug, wondering the same thing myself. "Nothing else to do and I like kids. It's relaxing watching them play."

"Seth is calling you his bodyguard. The other kids are getting jealous," she says with a smile.

I laugh a little, "Sorry."

"Its okay Faith," Alice says. She's pretty cool, for a middle aged woman. "You can go play with the kids if you want."

"Really?" I'm surprised they'd let me actually interact with the kids. They know nothing about me. Oh well. She nods and soon I'm 'it' and chasing around a bunch of 4 year olds.

The next day Seth's mom comes to visit at recess. Seems she has heard nothing but stories of her son's new bodyguard and was curious. She walks over and introduces herself. "I'm Jade, Seth's mom."

I shake her hand, looking her over quickly. She's a little shorter than me but with an athletic build. Her black hair streaked with red. She's wearing a waitress outfit. Must be her lunch break. "I'm Faith."

We step away from the kids so we can talk. I position myself so I can keep an eye on them while looking at her. "Seth can't stop talking about you."

"He's a great kid," I say, smiling.

"Yeah," she happily sighs, looking over at him playing frozen tag. "He really is."

We start talking and soon are laughing like a couple of friends. She invites me over for dinner and we exchange phone numbers. The next night the three of us eat a good dinner and play a few games before its time for Seth to go to bed.

When Jade comes back downstairs she cracks open a bottle of wine and we sit down on the couch. We spend the next few hours talking and sipping the bottle down to nothing. We have the same tastes in music, movies and tv. I learn she's a single mom, her ex leaving her almost a year ago. We get along so well that she asks me if I'd mind babysitting Seth after school. Seems she always has to leave work early to pick him up and it'd help out if she could work those extra hours.

Me, a babysitter. Somehow that didn't sound right. But what the hell, it's still shocking, just in a different sort of way. I'll still have edge right?

I agreed. And now five days a week I babysit the cutest 4 year old that ever lived. After me. Jade and I have become great friends. It's nice to have a friend again. I usually have dinner with them when she gets home. Sometimes her mom will watch Seth so we can go out. She can almost keep up with me at the club.

I just settle into this happy little world. That is until I have an unexpected visitor. Red shows up one night and I know this can't be good. I've avoided them just like she asked so it can't be something I did. I silently let her in and she just stands there. Finally she sighs and looks at me, "I need help."

Red's asking me for help. Will wonders ever cease. "What's up?"

"Well," she begins to fill me in. Buffy's having a little trouble readjusting. She's trying but she's been hit with a lot all at once. And now it seems something is stalking her. Something about a black van and wonky time.

I let her babble on for a bit but it gets to be too much, "So you want me to what? Take them out?"

Her eyes widen and I can't help but laugh. She quickly says, "Just keep an eye out. I know you're slaying. You might catch onto something that we don't."

I study her as she talks. She doesn't think Buffy is up to finding them. At least not anytime soon. I shrug, it'll give me something else to do. "Alright, I'll see what I can find out."

She looks relieved and walks to the door. "Thanks Faith."

"Nothing to it Red."

But before I could start the whole town was filled with the sound of music. There was no way I was subjecting myself to that. I stayed holed up at my apartment and played playstation until it was over. I did not sing. Nope, not one note. You have no proof!

Crisis averted and its business as usual. I leave Jade's after dinner and am walking through her neighborhood, on my way to patrol, when I'm suddenly face first in the dirt. "Motherfu..."

Buffy jumps up to her feet, looking to see if I'm okay. She looks behind her, "Sorry!" she yells as she takes off running.

"B!" I say, more to myself than her since she's out of sight now. I just get back on my feet when I'm knocked over a second time. I look up to see a familiar peroxide blond running in B's direction. He acts like he doesn't even know me. And what's with that suit?

That was weird. Red didn't mention telling her I was back in town. She looked at me as if she didn't know me. And Spike's running by without a glance was odd too. Something must be up so I head over to the Summer's house. I approach slowly, seeing three figures lurking in her bushes. I quietly walk up and lean against the tree, listening in.

"Put the gnome over there! Make sure the camera faces the porch," Warren tells Andrew.

I didn't wait to hear any more. Camera's spying on a slayer couldn't be good. As the apparent leader walked past the tree I jumped out and grabbed him from behind, my fingers around his neck, "Whatcha boys up to?"

Warren gasped as my grip grew tighter. Andrew and Jonathan stood up quickly, getting scared. They weren't much muscle wise and this they could tell I was strong. Jonathan finally finds his voice, "Who are you?"

"You don't get to ask the questions," I tighten my grip on Warren again, who is turning a darker shade of red as he tries to breathe. "Whatcha doing spying on Buffy?"

Andrew and Jonathan look at each other and back at Warren, who passes out in my arms. I toss him to the side and step towards them. Andrew starts to panic, "We... we're studying her. Trying to find weaknesses."

Faith stops and starts to laugh. "You three are trying to take on a slayer?"

Andrew pouts and Jonathan just shrugs, "Well, yeah actually."

I pace in front of them, shaking my head. "Guess you didn't know there are two now, huh?"

Jonathan's eyes grow wide with realization but Andrew just gets confused. "Nuh uh. There's just the chosen one. It's like a legacy."

"Buffy died," Jonathan said. He vaguely remembered hearing that story from Willow once. "So that must have called the next slayer."

I grin and Andrew finally catches on. "You're a slayer too."

"Yeah, which is why I'm letting you three go." I smirk as they sigh in relief. "But..." I grab them by their shirts, lifting them off the ground with one hand on each. "If I see you snooping around Buffy again, you won't be so lucky."

They both nod and I let them go. They collect their friend as he starts to come to and help him back into their van. I memorize the license plate and grab the gnome, smashing it in the street. A quick survey of the house reveals two more camera's outside. I'll have to tell Willow to look around and make sure they didn't get any inside.

I check my watch. It's still early but for once I don't feel like staying out. I back track out of their neighborhood and head for my apartment. A nice quiet evening is just what I need. I have a feeling all hell is about to break loose now that B knows I'm back. Besides, I've got Seth all weekend. Jade's going out of town with her new beau. I'm picking him up at 9 tomorrow morning and I know he'll keep me running most of the day.

As I pass the Bronze I see a line of people waiting to get in. Must be something good going on. Ah, what the hell. I slip the bouncer a twenty and he lets me in. I look up at the stage. Michelle Branch. Cool, I like her stuff, when I'm in a softer kind of mood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Buffy**

After I regain my memory I just can't stand to be around anyone, even Spike. He'll just bring up that stupid kiss again. I start heading home but instead find myself at the Bronze. I walk past the line and the bouncer lets me right in. I've saved this place enough times that I'm always let right inside. I walk to the bar and take a seat, staring off into space.

_Of all the things I believe in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears from behind my eyes_

_But I do not crying_

_Counting the days that past me by_

The club is unusually quiet. The couples that would normally dance are just standing still, watching Michelle Branch play. It's a nice intimate performance. I let my thoughts wander aimlessly as I listen to her sing. My eyes grow wide for a moment as I remember bumping into someone earlier. Someone who looked strangely like Faith.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_Feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend and I say_

Could it really have been Faith? She's supposed to be in jail, not that I've bothered to check since I got back. I hadn't even thought about her. But now that I am I feel that warm pulsing along my spine that I used to feel when she was near.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I love_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

I look over at the crowd on the dance floor and I see her stiffen. She turns slowly and our eyes meet. I think I caught her off guard for the second time tonight. She just stands there staring at me.

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes you chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light, but it's not right_

I used to look at her with nothing but anger and hate. The anger is still there, a little less maybe but there. The hate is gone, but in its place is curiosity. Why is she here? Why didn't she tell anyone? Maybe she's behind those attacks on me. I don't know what to think. But then again, what else is new these days.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I love_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

I open my eyes, which I hadn't realized I'd closed, and she's gone. I turn to see where she went when Spike is suddenly standing beside me. He's looking at me with that pouty face he gets when he's a wounded lil puppy. I can't stand that look right now and turn away from him. I feel him stand there a moment before walking further into the club.

_Ohhh yeah_

_It hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time_

_I want whats yours and I want whats mine_

_I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

I turn back and see his duster fly around the staircase. My gaze falls on the door and she's watching me again. I catch her eye and she smiles sadly, turning and walking out the door.

_Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Just like that she's gone. She practically sneaked out. I get up off my stool and go to find Spike. I reach the stairs and stop. If I go after him I'll only be causing more trouble. I know enough to know whatever we do will end badly. I've turned to him because he made me feel. Might have just been sexual but it was feeling. But tonight, I got curious. That's a start.

I feel him watching me as I turn and walk towards the door. I slip quietly outside and am grateful that he's letting me go. I take a step to head home but I stop. For reasons even I don't understand, I went back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Faith**

Fuck! If she didn't recognize me earlier she sure as hell knows I'm here now. I felt her as soon as I stepped inside but ignored it. I spotted her quickly and walked around the other side of the club, mixing in with those on the dance floor. She showed no signs of sensing me and I relaxed, enjoying the show.

Then suddenly my whole spine shuddered and I knew she felt it. I turned slowly and found her staring at me. I couldn't help myself, I stared back. I hadn't realized how much I missed her until that moment. But the longer I stared the more I realized she isn't the Buffy I knew. She's different. The spark is gone.

She closes her eyes and I take my chance, darting into the shadows of the club. Spike walks up to her and they stare at each other silently. That boy looks whipped. I shake my head, walking to the door when he brushes by in a huff. I pause and turn to see Buffy looking at me again. I shake my head softly and turn, walking out the door.

That's not Buffy. Not my B anyway. She's missing something and I wonder if she'll ever get it back. Oh well, I'm convinced of what I have to do. Now more than ever. Keep avoiding her when possible. I need to stop going places she goes. Shouldn't be too hard. Just keep my eyes peeled.

If only things work the way I plan. The next afternoon I'm sitting in the park with Seth. We're playing catch and the kids not half bad for a 4 year old. The feeling creeps up on me slowly until I see her approaching from across the park.

"Fai! Toss me the ball!" Seth whines as I stand there. I shake it off and toss the ball to him softly. We continue with our game until she's not 10 feet away. Guess we're past the gazing stage. What's she doing here anyway?

She's got a bewildered look on her face as her eyes travel from me to Seth and back. Seth notices her and comes running behind me, holding my leg and peering at Buffy from the side. I reach down and run my fingers through his hair, "Its okay Seth, she's a...well, she's one of the good guys."

Seth grabs the hem of my shirt and tugs. I let him pull me down to my knees and he whispers into my ear, "She a bodyguard too?"

I hear Buffy laugh softly and I look at her. "Bodyguard?"

I shake my head and Seth gets a little braver. "Fai's my bodyguard. She saved me from the car."

She looks over at me, raising an eyebrow. "Fai?"

I shrug it off. "He ran into the street after a ball, no big."

"Can we eat?" Seth asks, rubbing his tummy.

"Yeah squirt." I lead him over to our picnic basket, under the shade of a tree. I pull out our food and help him get his lunch ready. Once he starts eating I grab a sandwich and take a bite. Buffy walked over with us but is just standing there. This silent thing she's got going is starting to creep me out. "Want one B?"

She nods and sits across from me, taking out a sandwich and picking at it. We all eat silently, Seth finishing first and asking to go play in the sandbox. I tell him its okay and he runs off. I finish my food and look at Buffy. "So, when's the interrogation start?"

"How do you know Seth?" She asks, obviously avoiding whatever she wanted to talk about.

"He's the son of a friend." I don't really feel like sharing my new life's story with her.

"Friend," she mumbles under her breath.

I feel myself start to grow angry. "Yeah B, I'm capable of friendship, go figure."

"I never thought you weren't," she says softly. Then she sighs, "What are you doing here Faith?"

"Your friends didn't tell you?" I'm surprised. I thought she'd go right to the Scoobies after seeing me.

Her eyes narrow slightly, "They knew?"

"Well, yeah." I take out a cigarette and light it. "I've actually been back longer than you."

She flinches at that and I momentarily regret my wording. Oh well. "Why?"

"Hellmouth needs a Slayer."

"The Council got you out," she says more than asks. She doesn't sound all that surprised.

"Yeah, made me a nice little deal."

"Good," is all she says.

She's gone quiet again and its getting on my nerves. I start to pack the basket back up and call Seth over. "Say bye to Buffy. We gotta go home."

"Bye Buffy!" He says as I take his hand. He grabs his ball with his free arm and I take the basket. I look at her for a moment. "See ya 'round B."


	8. Chapter 8

**Buffy**

She just turned and walked away. I suddenly felt sad that I wasn't around her. I leaned back against the tree and sighed, watching the other children playing.

It's her friends son. Faith has friends. She seems settled. When did Faith get all domesticated?

I go home and confront Willow. I try to keep calm about it and not get angry. She's already on edge from Tara leaving. Apparently they all thought I'd be better off not knowing. They think I can't handle dealing with Faith on top of everything else.

She almost seems put off that I'm asking. Somethings not right with her. Everyone says its the magic and I'm starting to think they're right. But now isn't the time to bring that up, even if I felt like doing it. She'd only get more pissy. Besides, Giles left so he must not be that worried. Suddenly her eyes grow wide and she smiles, "I forgot to tell you!"

"What?" I ask, surprised at her quick change in mood.

She gets that happy goofy Willow look on her face. "I changed Amy back!"

"Wow, really?" That wasn't what I expected. I forgot the rat was still alive. "She okay?"

"Yeah," Willow says. "Although I should check on her. She's using the computer to read up about everything that happened since she was changed."

I just nod slowly as she rushes back up the stairs. Maybe Amy will be good for Willow. Helping her adjust will keep her occupied.

Things are relatively quiet until the next night. I go out slaying and run into Spike. Turns out he can hit me without the chip going off. Oh joy of joys. He thinks I came back wrong. I almost tell him I've thought that since I first got back.

So there we are, brawling in the alley. Really one of our finer fights. He keeps egging me on, telling me I'm not quite human anymore. That I'm wrong. I may agree with him but I'd never admit it. His accusations only fuel my desire to kick his ass.

At some point I push him into this abandoned building. The fight just gets more violent once we're out of the street. This feels good. We're verbally sparring while we're fighting. Taking our time. Really gets the blood pumping. Neither of us is holding back.

Somehow I wake up lying naked beside him. The house fell down around us. I barely remember the fight turning to sex. I'm aching so I know we probably fucked just as violently as we fought. I'm immediately disgusted with myself. I start to get dressed and Spike tries to talk me out of it.

He almost got me to stay. He's damn good at what he does. Suddenly I'm remembering more of the night before. The way it felt to fight like that, without holding anything back. And I remember starting it.

I don't know why I kissed him, maybe that's why. For no reason I mean. He's there and I needed something and he could provide. The look on his face as I lowered onto him was priceless. I think about doing it again when I hear "I knew the only thing better than killing a slayer would be..."

I push him off before he can finish his thought. I don't want to hear that I fucked him out loud. I lash out, say some rather harsh things and leave him there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Faith**

I was walking home from patrol when I heard loud grunting and things crashing down an alley. I turned and walked cautiously towards the noise. I felt that tingle and knew Buffy must be around. A door had been broken down and thats where the noise was coming from. I stepped inside and looked around.

'Damn, they're going hardcore.' Spike and Buffy were having one hell of a fight. Each one went flying into the wall several times. And the way they baited each other. I wished I had a bowl of popcorn. They put on one hell of a show.

But that was nothing compared to the encore. I should have seen it coming. All that passion in their fighting. The insults. She had him pinned against the wall and I knew what was going to happen before he did. I almost called out to stop her. This wasn't gonna be pretty.

As she pushed him across the room, up against a wall, and jumped on him I started to wonder if I should be watching this. One the one hand, its hot. Can't deny that. But I'm also feeling something else... but lets not go there. I see her reach between them, pick up the sound of a zipper being pulled down. I slowly walk back out into the alley.

When Jade got home the next evening she looked beat. "What's wrong JJ?"

She plopped down on the couch, resting her head back. "We've got to find a new place to live."

"Why?" I had no idea she was thinking about moving. I wonder if they're leaving Sunnyhell.

"They're raising the rent. I'm barely making it now, I can't afford anymore."

Oh. She's broke. I can deal with that. Been there, done that. Suddenly a thought occurs and I grin evilly. I reach over, taking her hand in both mine. "JJ, I think a time comes in every relationship where you have to take it to the next level. What I'm trying to say is, wanna shack up?"

She swats my hands away and laughs. "You're ridiculous sometimes."

"Nah," I sit back. "I'm serious. I've got a big ass place with no one living in it but me. You can each have your own room and you won't have to worry about rent."

"Faith, I can't do that. You help out so much already I can't have you supporting us."

"Its no problem," I reply. I see she's close to giving in so I add, "If it means that much to you, you can pay me whatever you can afford that month."

"Alright," she smiles bright and hugs me. Yes, I hug back. I'm comfortable with that now. Shut up!

The rest of that week was spent packing, moving and unpacking. Thank god for slayer strength or I'd be sorer than a motherfucker right about now. Who knew they had that much shit in their apartment.

The only problem I see with this is slaying. She has no clue what goes on once the sun goes down. But she might start wondering where I go each night. So I don't slay for a week. It's actually relaxing, taking a break.

The three of us develop a good routine and suddenly I realize that this is the closest thing to a family I've had in a long time. Only Mrs S. made me feel close to being at home before. But this, this is mine. Yeah, time off feels pretty damn good.

To top it off, I've got another new friend. Well, not really new, but a friend. Red found her way into one of my bars the other night. I felt her even before she stepped inside. There was an undeniable power rushing off her in waves. I spin on my stool and take a closer look, noting the clenched fists and the slight quivers running up her arms.

She cautiously walks in, her eyes roaming the bar, looking for potential danger. I smirk, proud of how she can take care of herself. Definitely not the same book-worm I used to know. She slides onto the stool next to mine, looking forward at the bottles of liquor lined up, "What?"

"Just thinking," I say, turning back to my drink. "You've changed."

She calls the bartender over and orders a drink, "Few years do that to a person, wouldn't you say?"

I nod silently, taking a slow drink of my beer. I play with my cigarette lighter, flicking it on and blowing out the flame. She does her shot and quickly downs half a beer. I keep waiting for her to say something, Willow _always_ has something to say. You usually can't shut her up. "Gonna tell me or not? I've got better places to be if you're wasting my time."

Her head spins and she looks at me as I light a smoke. I inhale sharply, raising my eyebrows and waving my cigarette, letting her know I'm waiting for an answer. "I... I don't know what you're talking about."

I toss a few bills down on the bar, grab my jacket off the empty stool and stand up. "Nice seein' ya Red."

"Faith," she says quickly, her hand resting on my arm. "Wait... I'm sorry."

"No sorries, you gonna talk or not?" I don't mean to sound coarse. Got nothing against Red, but I'm not gonna just sit here and do nothing.

Red looks at me with one of those fake half-smiles, "What do you wanna know?"

I motion for another round and point to a back booth. We slide in and a waitress brings us our drinks. I lift up one of my shots and she clinks hers with mine. I down my shot, and slam the glass down on the table. "So, when did you tap into it?"

She looks at me and I can see her working out ways to deny knowing what I meant. My gaze narrows and she sighs, "Tara."

I finish my cigarette silently, waiting for her to continue. She stares at the table, rimming the top of her glass with her finger. "It always came easy, but with her it's just... she's just... she lead me to my power."

"Thats nice and all but what's the catch?"

"She doesn't want me to use it," she bitterly says. She closes her eyes and sighs, taking a sip. "None of them do. And after tonight I can't blame them."

I look at her, my panic rising. "Willow, what happened?"

She looks at me suddenly, her eyes overflowing with unshed tears. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

"What. Happened." I hear myself say. Let me tell you it's weird to hear yourself talk.

She nods and takes a breath. "This demon was chasing Dawn and I. We were running down the street and I made a parked car unlock and take off ... so we could get away."

"So far not really seeing the big here Red."

"Well," she swallows. "I was supposed to be taking her to a movie but I took her to Rak's."

I tense at her words, my eyes raging with anger. I knew of Rak, he's not someone to go messing around with. Someone Dawn should never have been around. For a moment I see fear in her eyes but its quickly gone. She meets my stare and now it's I who feel fear. She thinks she can take me. And I'm not sure she's wrong.

"So, yeah... you know. I wasn't myself when we left, I was a complete bitch. Then this demon starts chasing us and we're in the car. It was like nothing I'd ever felt. I want to do something, I do it. I'm laughing and having fun driving a car wildly through the streets with just a thought."

She takes a break, finishing another shot. I really don't like where this is going. She motions for another round and we're both slowly getting drunk. "So yeah, I stopped looking at the road, completely forgetting to actually _drive _and we crash."

She holds her hand up as I'm about to interrupt her. "She's fine. Well, her arm's messed up and she's wants to kill me, but she's fine."

I nod, relieved Dawn was okay. I kinda like the kid. "Go on."

"I was knocked out. The demon attacked Dawn and she managed to get away long enough for Buffy and Spike to show up. I came to and used what was left of my fix to get rid of the demon. They all looked ready to kill me. I tried to tell them I was sorry. I told Dawn, I tried to make her listen..." She pauses, wiping her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I broke down right there, falling to my knees. Pleading for help because I can't stop. And they just left."


	10. Chapter 10

**Buffy**

I fall back onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. She's been gone for almost two days. I've gone out looking for her everyday but no one's heard from her. I wish Giles was here. He'd know what to do, or at least offer some comfort.

Xander's been looking for her just as much, if not more than me. Anya's been less chipper, and oddly not as annoying.

Dawn's been just fine. She's acting like she doesn't care about Willow at all anymore. The only emotion she has for her is hate. She felt so betrayed by her... well she's practically her sister, our sister.

I reach up and turn out my light when I hear a tapping. I look over and see Faith standing outside my window. I unlock it and pull it up, moving to let her in. "Can't B, not staying."

Oh. "What do you want then?"

"Thought I'd let you know she's alright," she says softly.

"She's with you?" I question as I gaze up at Faith, in jealousy and wonder. She just nods her head slowly. I glare at her, "I bet you're loving this."

She sighs, shaking her head moving down to the ledge. "Be seein' ya B."

"Faith!" I call out. She jumps down and lands quietly on the grass. She looks up at me. "I need to talk to her."

"It's not about you. Leave her be." She turns and runs off into the night.

I close my window and lay down, crying myself to sleep.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, I finally got my wish. I wasn't here anymore. But I wasn't there either. I wasn't anywhere, that anyone could see anyway.

I had just got my hair cut, for reasons we don't need to discuss, and was walking down the block. I get hit out of no where and suddenly I'm invisible.

Well isn't this interesting.

Its very freeing, walking around knowing no one can see you. You can go anywhere. I can go anywhere. Yet somehow I end up at the Magic Box. I need to work on my creativity.

I fill the gang in, well what's left of the gang. Anya and Xander start researching to try and find who did this to me. I decide I to spread my wings and go for a walk.

I swing by social services and visit Dawn's case worker. It doesn't take too long to drive her crazy and now I'm in the clear. I start trying to think of something else to do when I see Faith sitting inside a cafe.

I cross the street and look at her through the window. She's sitting the same as before, but now I can see her eyes. They're alert and looking around. Her slayer sense taking over. She finds nothing and shakes it off.

Just then I see Willow sit down with Faith. They smile at each other and Willow immediately starts to babble. Not a happy babble, she just hasn't stopped talking yet.

Hmm. It would be totally wrong to go over and listen in right? But I'm kinda hungry, maybe I should just check out the specials. I slip in after a couple leaving and stand against the wall, where no one would be likely to bump into me.

I slip closer to them, catching their conversation in mid sentence. "...he had the nerve to accuse me! I can't believe he thought I'd do something like that."

Faith sat there thrown for a loop. B's gone invisible girl? "Could it be those punks I told you about?"

Willow pauses, considering. "It's possible, but they've kept a low profile since you threatened them."

"Got a pen?" Faith asks. Willow digs one out of her purse and hands it to Faith. I watch as Faith scribbles something down and hands it to Willow. "Can you trace that? They've got a computer over there."

Willow looks behind her, to the row of computers. "Yeah, give me a few."

She gets up and Faith goes into the bathroom. I walk over and stand behind Willow. She's tracing a license plate number. She writes down the address and goes back to the table, just as Faith sits back down. "Here."

Faith takes the scrap from her and reads it. "I know where this is. I'm gonna go check it out. Meet you at home?"

Willow smiles and nods. "Be careful."

"Always, Red." Faith grins, leaving.

I stand there a minute, looking at Willow. She seemed so much like her old self. Why couldn't she be like that around her friends? I shake the thought from my head and go after Faith. Once outside, I see her turning down a street two blocks away and run to catch up.

After following her through a neighborhood she walks up to a house and starts looking inside the windows. She starts knocking at the door but gets no answer. She goes around to the back door and breaks the lock, letting herself in. I give her a minutes head start before following. I hear voices coming from downstairs. I descend slowly and see Faith pinning Warren up against the wall.

"What do you mean?" she spits at him.

He tries to signal the other two but Faith shoots them a look that keeps them in their place. She looks back at Warren, "I'm waiting."

"It'll kill her." Kill who? What's going on?

"And I stop this how?" I chide myself when I'm slightly surprised she's not the one trying to kill someone.

He nods over to a ray gun. "Use that. The settings are labeled. We weren't after her I swear. We stayed away like we promised. She was just there, and they panicked and it went off."

These were the guys attacking me? Wait, I saved Jonathan's life! I walk over and smack him on the back of the head.

"OW!" he whines, grabbing his head and looking around.

Faith shakes her head and grabs the gun. "If you guys know what's good for you, you'll quit this little take over the world thing." She reads the big board, chuckling. "You're already on my bad side, now you're on B's. Go for it and you'll be dealing with the chosen two and that's not good."

Chosen Two. Been a while since I've heard that phrase. I break a couple of their figurines as I follow Faith outside. We round the corner, she's walking but not to fast. Then she spins around, shooting me square in the stomach. Wasn't expecting that.

"I don't appreciate being spied on," she says as I materialize before her. She tosses the gun to me and continues on her way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Faith**

She's fucking spying on me! Who gave her the right? I don't give a shit if she's invisible, she's got no right following me around.

I sensed her before Willow showed up but was confused, since I couldn't see her anywhere. When she explained what happened it made more sense, but I didn't want to upset Red. She'd really feel betrayed if she thought B was checking up on her like that.

I didn't think she was going to follow me at first, then I felt her. It was a little weaker, so I knew she was keeping her distance. At least until I left the house. I wonder what she made of that conversation. Was funny as hell to see Jonathan's head lurch forward but he deserved being hit.

I feel her creeping too close for comfort. Try as I might, I can't ignore the way that slayer sense kicks in. It's finally too much and I spin around, shooting the ray gun at her. Hope I flicked the switch right, probably should have thought of that before I pulled the trigger. I see her start to materialize and relax.

She looks at me, a little relieved, and I just got pissed! She doesn't get it. So I throw the gun at her and leave. I don't want to be around her anyway. I only got involved as a favor to Red.

"I seem to remember a time you weren't above a little spying,"

I groan as I turn into an alley, I hadn't realized she was still following me. I turn around and she stops short about 4 feet from me. I bite the inside of my lips as I try to stay calm. "And I learned my lesson, now you've learned yours."

I go to turn when she's closed the distance between us, her hand on my arm to stop me. "Thanks."

I pause but my back is still to her. "Don't need your thanks."

She lets go of my arm and sighs, "I'm just trying to be nice Faith."

"Don't need your 'niceness'," I say as I turn to face her again, leaning back on my right foot, my right hand resting on my hip. "Don't even want it so no thanks."

"Since when haven't..." she stops, her hand going over her mouth.

I squint my eyes, looking at her closely. "What was that B?"

She looks up from the ground, which she seemed to find interesting, and locks eyes with mine. A slight smile crosses her face and it actually looks natural for a change. Her voice takes on a little attitude, "Since when haven't you wanted my 'niceness.'"

So there is a little B left after all. I look up to the sky as I try to add it up, "Since about 18 months ago."

Now she's confused, I love doing that. "Explain."

"No."

She looks up at me, anger flashing in her eyes, "You can't say something like that and not explain!"

"You'll get an explanation when I feel like giving you one." I continue through the alley, crossing the street at a jog and going inside. Thankfully she stops following when she sees me enter, guess she doesn't want a door slammed in her face.

When I get into the apartment I find Red talking to Xander on the couch. They get quiet when I walk in. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"You're not Fai," Red said, adopting Seth's nickname for me. "Xander and I were just talking." I raise my eyebrow at her, "He apologized."

Cool. I nod and get a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Want me to leave you two?"

"Actually," he says, standing up. "I have to get going. Anya and I are meeting with caterers."

"Yum. Food." I turn and go through the fridge again, looking for something to eat.

Willow laughs and leads Xander out. He pauses by the door, "Faith?"

I lift my head over the door, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

I stand upright, looking at him. What's with everyone thanking me today. "For what?"

"For helping Willow." He smiles at the redhead and kisses her forehead.

"Anytime," I turn back to look for food, hoping this doesn't lead to a group hug. I hear the door close as I lift out a plate of left over lasagna. "Hungry?"

"Sure," she sits down at the kitchen table.

I put the plate in the microwave and warm it up. I sit down with Red, putting the plate between us and giving her a fork. She laughs as I dig in, eating almost twice as much as she does. I almost growl as she takes the last piece. "What?"

"You want this?" she twirls the last piece on the edge of her fork, teasing me.

"Bitch."

She holds it near her nose and inhales, "Smells yummy."

"Bitch." I know I said that already, but I feel it bears repeating.

She blows on it softly, even though I doubt it's still hot. I decide I like this Red better than the old one. I lower my eyes and she smirks, "You can have it." I go to grab her fork and she shakes her head. She waves the fork in front of me again, "Just gotta say please."

Is she crazy? She thinks I'm gonna beg? I don't beg! As she goes to pass it by my face I grab her wrist, strong enough to remind her who she's messing with but not enough to hurt. I lock eyes with her and slowly lower my mouth to the fork, wrapping my lips around the pasta and sucking it.

I slowly chew, darting my tongue out to lick a little sauce off my lips. I let go of her wrist and sit back. She's looking at me like I told her Santa Clause isn't real. "No fair!"

"What?"

"You didn't say please!" she says, pouting.

"Not in my vocabulary Red." I stand up, clearing our dishes and washing them.

"You should work on that then," she's looking at me. I'm not facing her, I can just tell. I continue cleaning up and wipe the sink off. She leaves it alone, changing the topic. "Did you hear about the team?"

"What?" I answer, drying off my hands and moving into the living room.

She follows, sitting down on the couch as I turn on the playstation. I resume my game waiting for her to answer. "Jeff is getting transferred to Portland."

"When?" I look up, pausing my game. Jeff was Seth's T-ball coach. The season was just starting in a week.

"In a month, but he's gonna be too busy getting ready to move to coach the team."

I frown, resuming my game. "Who's taking his place?"

"You."

I look at her, my game forgotten again. She's smiling. "What are you talking about Red?"

"Jade and I were talking about it and we think you should coach the team. You've helped out at practices a few times plus you're always sitting at home playing games. It'll do you some good to get out of the house more." She starts giving me that pouty face again. "Seth would love it if you coached the team. Come on..."

I think about it, she's got a point. I don't know much about baseball but what's to know when the kids are all 4 or 6. It's all fun and games. "Okay."

I see her jaw drop as I go back to my game. "Really? That's it? You'll do it?"

"Yeah, they got practice tomorrow right?"

She nods and slides her lap top over. The coffee table has turned into her desk, all her discs and books cluttering it. Suddenly she's in hackers mode and I know I can finally play in peace.

The next afternoon I'm on the far side of the park, cutting across the grass with a large bag of equipment hanging over my shoulder. I'm about a hundred yards from the field when I walk past Dawn, sitting alone on a bench.

I keep going, not sure of the little one's feelings regarding me. I'm about 5 steps away when she lifts her head up, seeing me. "Faith?"

I stop and turn around, "Hey Dawn."

"What are you doing here?" She looks from me to the bag.

"Oh, um.." I shift the bag off my shoulder, holding it by my side. "Practice."

"You're training at the park?"

"Training? No, practice." I motion to the field of little kids playing and parents sitting in the stands. "I'm coaching a t-ball team."

I can see her trying not to laugh. Her lips slowly creep into a smile and her body shakes a little. I sigh and roll my eyes and she bursts out laughing. "Sorry," she says, catching her breath. "Just not on the list of things I'd expect you to be doing."

"Never was one to do the expected." I look back and the field, knowing I'm late but reluctant to leave her alone. "So what's your excuse?"

"Huh?"

"Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh," she says, looking away. "Just getting out of the house for a while."

"Something wrong?" I ask, knowing I shouldn't get involved. I sit down next to her.

Her expression changes and I know I'm right, but she covers it quickly. "Nope, just going stir-crazy."

I don't press. I hate when people bug me so I tend to leave them be. But I know sulking alone isn't going to help what ever is wrong. "You free for the next couple hours?"

"Yeah," she looks at me curiously. "Why?"

"See those brats over there?" She looks over and instantly smiles. Bingo! "Well, I've got to keep them focused for two hours and I've never done this before. I could use a hand."

"I don't know," she says. She keeps watching the kids and I follow her gaze. "You'd really be helping me out, I'd owe you big time."

"You'd owe me?" she asks, her tone changing. I've got her now.

"Yep."

"Can't hurt to have a slayer in your pocket," she smirks.

Doesn't she already? I leave that for later, standing up and grabbing the bag. "Come on, we're late."

Practice goes even better than I thought. Dawn's a natural with children, they loved her. Our team isn't that bad, even though it's pretty hard to be bad a t-ball. The girls are fast runners, with a few good hitters. The boys got some tough lil guys always trying to knock it out of the park.

I finish picking up the equipment and see Seth leading Dawn over. "Time for ice cream?"

I laugh, nodding my head. "As soon as we get home Buddy."

He pouts, "My name's not Buddy!"

Dawn ruffle's his hair and I'm forgotten as he turns to her, "Want some ice cream?"

Dawn looks at me and I smile, "We have a bowl at home after each practice. You're can come if you want."

She reaches down and picks him up, carrying him as I lead her back to my apartment. I leave the equipment down in the storage room and we head upstairs. Seth jumps out of her arms once we're inside, grabbing her hand and leading her into the kitchen. She barely has time to wave to Willow and Xander who are in the living room.

"Back so soon?" I question with a grin.

He holds up his hand in the shape of the Vulcan greeting. He says, "I come in peace."

I pick up a throw pill and... well, throw it at him. "That's live long and prosper."

"Damn, well the alien theme worked!" He says, chuckles. "You mind me dropping by?"

I can see Red look at me and I think she's worried I'm gonna say yes. "Nah, as long as you don't start anything I'm five by five."

Both Red and Xander smile and get back into their conversation. I start to join but I hear Seth call out "FAI!"

"Excuse me guys," I stand up. My stomach rumbles at the thought of ice cream. "Duty calls!"

Red calls out, "Faith, wait a minute." I pause near the kitchen door and she motions me back over. "What's Dawn doing here?"

"Oh," should have known that would raise a few questions. "Bumped into her at the park... she helped out with practice. I think she might stick around the whole season. She really hit it off with the kids."

Both Willow and Xander smiled at that. Again, I wonder if she's been having problems at home. I move to head into the kitchen when a thought hits me, "Just don't tell Buffy... if Dawn wants her to know she'll tell her."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate every one of them. I promise to try not to let my life get in the way of the story for that long again... as long as you keep wanting more. Hope you enjoy!

**Buffy**

Things go on like this for a couple weeks. I still have no contact with Willow, except when I answer the phone. She calls to talk to Dawn now, and I'm glad for that. I think it's helping a lot because Dawn's grades have improved and she's been much happier. And I'm sure it'll help Willow to have friends supporting her. I know she's talking to Xander too. I'm trying to be supportive but it's hard when I'm a little jealous.

The icing on the cake is my new job. My time finally ran out and I'm now the newest member of the Doublemeat Palace team. My outfit is hideous. Red and white stripped shirt, red pants and a hat I can't believe I actually put on. It's bad.

My first day sucked. The manager is creepy looking and takes this job way to serious. You'd think he was saving the world or something. The customers drive me nuts. I don't know how long I'll last.

The place just gets creepier as the day goes on. First the old lady talking about people disappearing. The always present Manny and then Spike shows up. But somehow I manage to get through and even come back for round two. That's when it really got weird.

The guy working the grill with me goes on and on about his ear grease. Then I get hit with a double shift. Break wasn't so bad but is it any surprise when I flip out after finding that finger? And then they have the nerve to fire me.

I call a meeting and head to the Magic Box, meeting up with Xander and Anya. Glad the emergency meetings are being taken seriously. I show Dawn what I found but stupid Xander ate the burger.

"That's your problem with this scenario? You getting seconds?" he asks me, food falling past his lips.

Dawn steps in trying to calm the situation. "Buffy, just go get another burger. Xander," she catches his eye. "There's still some on the wrapper, we'll get to work on analyzing it."

"How... oh." He wipes his mouth off on his sleeve and walks into the back room.

I look from him to Dawn. "What was that about?"

"Don't worry about it, get another burger in case this isn't enough." She walks over to the table, carefully wrapping up what's left.

Since when has she been all in-control girl. "Fine."

I plan to bribe someone into buying me a burger but it's later than I realize. They're already closed for the night so I decide to do some investigating instead. I think the place is even creepier at night. Especially since now I'm finding bigger body parts, like this foot.

Wig lady throws me for a loop when she practically paralyzed me. The snake looking thing coming out of her head wasn't making me feel any better either. I manage to get away, sliding myself along the floor. I was starting to doubt myself as I felt the paralysis move up my body.

She gets a hold of me, lifting me onto my feet. The snake thing starts to bite down and I'm frozen. I don't have a clue what to do but then Willow shows up. She takes the demon's head off and grinds it up, saving me.

She looks down at me oddly and shakes it off, helping me onto my feet. "You okay?"

"Yeah, she paralyzed me but its wearing off." I use her and the wall for support as we start to walk out. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Xander," she says, leading me outside. My one arm around her shoulders and she helps support me. "He asked me to check out that burger. It's vegetables, by the way."

"Interesting." We walk quietly back to my house. "Thanks for saving me."

She sighs, unwrapping my arm and letting me stand on my own feet. "I'm sorry about what I did. I didn't mean to hurt Dawn. Or you."

I watch her as she talks, she's looking everywhere but at me. Her eyes finally catch mine and she turns, continuing our walk. "I haven't done any magic in over a month now. It's hard, but I'm taking it day by day."

"Good." We walk up towards my door and I open it, walking inside. She lingers in the doorway and I turn to her. "Its still your home, if you want it to be."

She stands there and I almost wonder if she heard me, "Will? Coming in?"

"I can't Buffy," she says, looking up at me. "But I'll call ok?"

I nod as she turns and walks down the steps. "Goodnight Willow," I whisper to myself as I close the door.

The following week was my birthday, not a day I was particularly looking forward to. As you well know, my birthdays tend to be off the bad. With Willow barely talking to me and Dawn always busy, I wasn't expecting a party but I guess everyone needed an excuse to relax for a night. It was Xander and Anya's idea, and they seemed excited to I went along. We invited Willow, Tara, the gang, and Sophie from work.

As the party started up, I learned that Xander and Anya had invited someone over to set me up. Anya was anxious for a couple to hang out with. The guy was sweet enough, but I think being magically trapped in my house for the night freaked him out a tad. He didn't ask for my number so I'm not expecting anything.

Seems Dawn hasn't learned her lesson about wishes. She made a mindless wish talking to a counselor and we were trapped for hours. But, in a weird way, it was good. Her and I stayed up all night, talking about what's bothering her, what's bothering me. I think things between us are finally looking brighter.

That was until last night. Dawn was out again, with Willow... for the umpteenth time. Xander and Anya were busy. And I had no desire to see Spike. Well, there was desire, but I was being smart for a change. I decided to leave early for patrol and take a walk around the park. As I neared the park I saw the ball field lit up for a little league game. I took a path leading up the side of the field and stood watching for a while.

"Keep your eye on the ball!" Shouted who I assumed was a parent sitting on the bleachers. How the kid could miss I didn't know, the ball was sitting on a tee in front of him. The kid swung and the ball landed between first and second.

"Run Jimmy!" I hear the coach on first yell. Someone who sounds awfully like...

"Come on Ken, slide home!" Okay, now I know that voice. I walk closer to the benches, sticking behind the bleachers and see something I would never have believed. Faith is coaching a little league team. Wait... I look down the baseline at first and see Dawn. I thought she was with Willow...

Looking around some more I find Willow chatting with someone I don't know. Going out on a limb I'd guess it was Faith's friend, the one with the son. Who also happens to be up to bat now. I feel the anger and hurt start to fill me up and I'm thankful that I'm actually feeling something. I'd be really scared if this didn't bother me, on several levels.

I walk away as the sun begins to set. I mindlessly patrol, staking four vamps without breaking into a sweat. I find myself standing in front of Faith's apartment and realize that I had decided to talk to her about it. I look up, seeing the light is on. I hadn't really expected her to be asleep, but she could have been out. I never sensed her but she has a way of avoiding me.

I go inside and make my way to her door. I hear laughing and music playing. Sounds like she's having a party. I really shouldn't intrude on her when she's got company so I turn to leave. Just then, her door opens and someone steps out, looking behind them. "Don't forget to call! I'll be out that way in two months."

I turn and see Faith step into the doorway to close it as the woman walks past me. She takes a step out and closes the door behind her. "B?"

Well, now I have to talk. "Hey Faith."

"Whatcha doin' here?"

I turn and face her fully, "I have something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Can you make it quick?" She motions to the door behind her, "I have guests."

I sigh, brushing my hair behind my ear, "We can meet tomorrow or something, I don't want to keep you from your party."

"Great, I'll come patrol with you."

Just as she finishes answering, the door behind her opens. "Faith, what are you doing out..." Dawn pauses, looking at me.

"Dawn! What are you doing here?" I must have yelled that, because the music inside was suddenly turned off. I stepped past Faith and Dawn and saw only a couple people I didn't know. The others consisted of my friends, all of them. Except Sophie... dammit what's her last name! I rub my eyes, trying to stop the mind-ramble. "Sorry, my invite must have got lost in the mail."

Everyone stays quiet, looking at me. They look scared of me. Faith's voice answers from behind me, "You weren't invited B. Just go."

I turn slowly, glaring at Faith when our eyes meet. "You must be so fucking happy now. You've finally stolen my life. You've got everything I had. Does it make you happy?"

Faith regards me slowly, nodding her head. "Yes, it makes me happy. But I didn't steal shit from you. Hasn't been yours for a while B."

Without look away from Faith I say, "Dawn get your things. We're leaving."

"C'mon B. She wasn't doing anything wrong. You can see for yourself there isn't anything bad going on here."

I walk up to Faith, getting right in her space. "I want to talk to you outside."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **For anyone who may actually be waiting for me to finish I must say I'm sorry. I had this story finished but wasn't happy with then ending. I began to rewrite the last couple chapters when I unexpectedly lost internet access for a while. Anyway, thanks for the feedback. Hope you enjoy!

**Faith**

I knew I was in for it. To her credit, it was smart to remove us from the others. This was a fight everyone didn't need to hear. I wasn't going to pull any punches and I'd hate for something I say to piss off my friends. That's what they were now and I liked it. I get what I was missing before. Buffy stalks around the side of my building and into the alley. She stops and turns, facing me. I walk up and stop ten feet in front of her. We stand there silently for a minute before she finally speaks. "You have no right to be questioning my actions regarding Dawn. She's my responsibility."

"She's your sister B," I reply. "She's not just a responsibility."

"Right, she's _my_ sister!" Her hands are on her hips now as she tries to stare me down. I almost laugh.

Almost. "But is she _your_ friend?"

She blanches some and doesn't respond. She almost seems to be looking through me. "Cause you see, she's my friend. I know of her friends. I know what's bothering her. I know how school is going. I mean, did you even see her geography project?"

Buffy blinks and looks at me confused, "Geography project?"

"Yeah," I growl out. I knew Buffy hadn't known about it. "She'd been working on it the last month. She studied those plates and earthquake things. She made a map and globe of how she predicts the earth will look in a hundred years. She got an A."

"I knew she got an A the other day but..." Buffy sighed. Her posture relaxing a little. "How do you know all that? How'd you get so close to her? To everyone!"

"You know how Willow came to live with me. Xander just came with the package, and with him Anya. It wasn't some big scheme or anything," I pause. "Dawn, I bumped into her at the park one afternoon. She seemed down and I asked if she wanted to help with the team." I stopped, pissed at my slip. Now Dawn probably wouldn't be able to finish the season.

Buffy looked up at me, "Go on. I know she's helping you coach. I saw you guys this evening."

"Oh," Alright then. I know what she wanted to talk about earlier... "It was supposed to be a one time thing. But she took to the kids you know? She had a good time and asked if she could do it again. Soon she was always there. The school's putting it on her record or something as an activity. Good for college I guess."

Buffy smiled a little. "She's thinking of college?"

I relax a little, running my fingers through my hair. "Yeah, but you should probably be talking to her about that instead of me. Just a thought."

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?"

I try to hold back my laugh so it comes out more like a snort... meaning is still the same. "You're one to talk B."

She rolls her eyes at me and her hands are back on her hips. "Don't even try to pretend that you aren't getting some sick satisfaction out of this. I'll admit, befriending the Scoobies was never your style but since you failed last time you had to get new tricks."

I glare at her, resting my weight back on one leg. "What the hell are you talkin' 'bout?"

She paces around a little, counting on her fingers. "First, you tried to drag me down to your level. Second, you tried to take over my life by taking my body." She stops two feet in front of me, looking me in the eye. "Now you're just toying with them to take my place."

"It ain't like that B, I told you."

"Oh you told me. And I know from experience that I can trust everything that comes out of your mouth."

"Dammit B." I step up and get in her face. "This isn't about us. For a minute I thought you got it, but some things will never change."

"What do you mean by that?" She questions defiantly.

"You're still just a little selfish, whiny bitch."

Even though I was ready for it she still managed to connect with a backhand to my face. I rubbed my chin, spit out some blood and looked at her.

She smirked at me. "What? No witty retort? Not gonna fight me back Faithy?"

I shook my head at her, "I got no reason to fight you B. I'm past our old bullshit."

"Well, isn't that special." She threw another punch which I easily blocked. Then came the kick to my stomach which caused me to lose my breath. She brings her leg back up and knocks me on my ass.

I jump up and eye her. She certainly isn't holding back and I'm in no mood to get my ass kicked. "Always with the fists. Can't you just do things normally?"

"Um... wrong." She circles around me slowly, I turn keeping my eyes on her. "You're the one with the violent past."

"Keyword there is past B. I'm a good girl now, can't ya tell?" As she advances I sidestep, tripping her. She rolls with the fall and springs back on her feet.

"Nothing about you is good." She comes at me again and we start trading blows. It's just like old times, we almost use the same routines we picked up while training. Only difference is we're not holding back. Well, I tried to but if I'm walking away bruised and bloody so is she dammit.

She grabs my collar, pushing me up against the brick wall. I smirk at her and lick my lips. "Ooo... I saw this. You gonna kiss me now?"

Her eyes grow wide and she lets go, taking a couple steps back from me. "What?"

"That's what happened last time right." I step away from the wall, brushing off my clothes. "You grabbed him, threw him against a wall and jumped him." She's doing that deer in the headlight look she does so well. I step towards her and she just lets me back her against the wall. I try to catch her eye but she's stuck on a point past me. I snake my body up into her space. "A couple years ago I'd have fucked you six ways from Sunday by now. But look at you B, you're just a shell of what you used to be. Not even tempting. But what I've got upstairs..."

I turn and walk away and the tears start to fall down her cheeks. I'm not really sure why I went that far. She's just so damn irritating. I head back upstairs to the party, which has ended. Everyone's gone except for Xander, Anya and Dawn. I plop down on the couch, "Where's Jade?"

"Putting Seth to bed. They're leaving at 5:00am remember?" Willow answers.

"Yeah, that's right." I rub my eyes and a headache makes itself known. Jade and Seth were moving to San Fransisco. She got offered a job up there and her mom lives there so she's got a place to crash. Dawn walks over with a warm rag and I clean off my lip. "Thanks."

"No problem. Xander's gonna take me home." Dawn gives me a quick hug and Xander, Anya and Willow say goodbye.

Once everyone has left Willow sits across from me. "What happened?"

"We talked, we yelled, we fought." I sigh, tossing the rag on the coffee table. Jade pokes her head out from the hall to say goodnight before she goes to sleep. After her door closes I look at Willow. "I said some things I probably shouldn't have."

"That's to be expected, you two have quite a history." She watches me as I nod in response. I lay my head back and close my eyes. We sit there in silence for a few moments before I hear her leave the room. She comes back and hands me a couple aspirin and a glass of water.

I swallow the pills and drink half the water. "Thanks Dr. Willow." She sits down next to me and smiles. I close my eyes and lay my head back again, feeling the cushions move as she does the same. "Sooo, have you talked to Tara?"

She answers, "I ran into her a couple days ago. I was on my way to Psych. We talked for a few minutes but I didn't want to be late, had a test."

I shift, bringing one leg up under the other and face her, my head still resting on the back of the couch. "Gonna call her?"

"I don't think so ." She pauses, looking like she's thinking. Which is her normal look, seeing as she's always thinking. "I probably shouldn't be in a relationship yet. Those 12 steppers always have to wait like a year or two ya know! And with the magics, its way worse than those. Well, not way worse, those can kill you too... But the magics are dangerous in a scary kind of way. And right now we just need to be friends... But I do want to call...I think."

"You think?" I say.

"Yeah, well. I just don't know. I still love her, but she hasn't been in my life much at all lately. And a lot has happened. I just don't know if we'd work anymore. Besides... I think I should just relax and have fun for a while. Not put too many pressures on myself," she pauses. "Make sense?"

"No pressure? Makes perfect sense to me." I say, finding this little rant of hers cute.

"Great! From now on I'm of-the-moment-Red." She grins when she uses my nickname for her.

"And what are you going to do this moment?" I question her.

She thinks about it, "I'm not sure. What are you going to do?"

"I'm off to bed." I grin at her shocked look as I stand up. "Sorry Red, but I'm exhausted. I haven't fought a slayer in a while, and she was out for blood."

"That's alright. You get some sleep." She says as she stands up, picking up the empty drink cups as I walk down the hall. I shake my head as I go into my room. She can never leave a mess until the next day.

Dawn showed up at our next practice and last game. We won the championship and I'm planning a trip to San Fran to give Seth his trophy. Everyone was there except for a certain blonde. From what I've heard, Buffy's even more withdrawn than before. Guess our little talk didn't help like I thought it would. At least Dawn wasn't letting it upset her too much. She was keeping her grades up and hanging out a lot with Willow and me. She's even spent the night a few times.

She came over looking to crash one Saturday night when Willow and I had planned to go to the bronze. Dawn's eyes lit up when she found out where we were going and she begged us to let her come. I shrugged my shoulders and said it was up to Red. She thought about it, and was about to say no when Dawn pulled out the puppy-dog eyes. Willow quickly agreed and Dawn rushed to get ready.

Xander and Anya were already there, working on wedding plans. I got me and Red a couple of drinks while Dawn went over to say hi. She quickly walked back over to Willow as I came up with the drinks.

"They're fighting over chips," she said as she took a sip of her soda.

"What a way to spend a Saturday night." I said, taking a long sip of my beer.

"Dawn, you know that guy? He's looked over at you like five times already." Willow questioned the youngest Summers.

Dawn casually turned and looked over at him. He smiled and waved and she waved back, looking to Willow. "That's Simon. He's in my creative writing class."

"Well, he's coming over now." I say, grinning when I see her blush and she runs her fingers through her hair.

"Dawn?" Simon asks when he steps up to the three of us.

"Oh, hey Simon," Dawn replies.

"Wanna dance?" He motions to the dance floor.

She sets her cup down on a table and turns and looks at us, smiling big. She turns back to him and says, "Sure."

Willow and I start laughing as soon as they are out of earshot. The two of them quickly find the beat and start talking while they're dancing. I finish my beer and look at Willow. "Wanna do a shot? My treat."

"I really shouldn't... I've got a paper to work on tomorrow." She stops when she catches my look.

"C'mon Red. What happened to living in the moment?" I give her a pleading look as I slow step it towards the bar.

She sighs and starts walking with me. "Just one."

"Sure thing Willow." I laugh as we make our way to the bar.

One turns into three. We follow them with a beer and soon we're on the dance floor too. Dawn's still busy with Simon. The two of them alternating from dancing to sitting at a table talking. Xander and Anya left about ten minutes ago. They looked a little better than they had earlier but I think they've got the pre-wedding jitters.

Soon I had lost myself in the music. Red wasn't that bad of a dancer once you got a little juice in her. She's laughing and having fun, much more relaxed than I've ever seen her. That is until Buffy calls. She excuses herself to take the call outside and I keep on dancing.

She comes back in and motions for me and Dawn to come over. "I've got to go to Buffy's. Riley's back and something nasty is brewing."

Dawn goes and says goodbye to Simon. She kisses his cheek and comes back glowing. I shake my head as we make our way outside. Willow stop at the corner. "Faith, maybe you should just wait for me at home."

"Red, I know B won't want me there. I don't plan on sticking around, I just don't want you two walking around after dark."

"I can..."

"...take care of yourself. I know Willow. For my peace of mind, k?" I ask.

She nods and we head quickly towards Buffy's house. It's a good thing I did stick around because about half way there a couple vamps attacked. I quickly dusted them and the rest of the way was uneventful.

Buffy opens the door as Dawn makes her way up the stairs. She looks at Dawn, then turns and takes in Red and I. "Where were you guys?"

Willow walked up towards the house. "At the bronze. We got here as fast as we could but Faith..."

"...Faith, why are you here? I didn't call you." She says, interrupting Willow.

"I was out with the girls. Didn't want any nasties getting their hands on them on their way over."

"Thanks." She says, "Buh bye now."

Willow turns on the steps and looks at me. "Sorry Faith. I'll see you at home."

"If you need help..." I let the rest go unsaid as she nods. She turns and goes past Buffy, into the house. I smirk at her and turn, walking home.

I spent the rest of the night nursing a bottle of Jack and playing my PS2. Willow filled me in when she got home. Guess Spike was behind the whole thing. That threw a wrench in the blonde slayer's budding relationship. Ever since Riley came back she's been avoiding Spike at all costs. Which means she's at home more and Dawn's not hanging out with us all the time. I'm not sure if I like that or not. I kinda miss the kid.

The following weekend was Xander and Anya's wedding. Talk about a room full of people you don't want to be stuck in. Anya's friends are all demons. Xander's family are all idiots. Mix in everyones personal drama and I knew this would be a night to remember.

I was shocked when Anya asked me. So was Xander, if the look on his face was any indication. So I go over early with Willow. She, along with Buffy and Tara, are in the wedding and have to perform their 'duties'. I just kind of hang out on my own, sometimes talking with Dawn when she's not focusing only on Simon.

It's absolutely pouring outside. I don't know if that's such a good thing, but everyone else is ignoring it. I keep waiting for it to let up so I can have a smoke. Just as I see a break in the clouds Willow comes over to me.

She looks at me, smirking. "You've been summoned."

"Hmm?" I mutter.

"Anya," Willow says. "She wants to see you."

"Alright," I say, pushing off the wall. I follow Willow through a door and down a short hall. We enter a room and I see Tara helping Anya into her dress. Willow goes over and starts helping Tara. I stand in front of Anya as she rehearses her vows. They are words that would be odd coming from most people, but from Anya they were sweet.

The girls finally finish and she turns around, looking at herself in the mirror. Suddenly she wants to see Xander. It's cute to watch, really. I've been silent during all of this but when Tara and Willow tell her she can't see him because it's tradition I feel compelled to give my opinion. "Bullshit!"

They all turn and look at me. "What?" Anya questions.

"That's bullshit." I say, looking at Willow and Tara. Then I turn to Anya, "If you want to see him, I'll go get him. You were a vengence demon for how many years? How many wishes did you grant to girls who followed that tradition? It doesn't mean anything. Just follow your heart."

Anya thinks for a moment. Both Tara and Willow are watching us with amused expressions. I just know I'll hear it later, what was I thinking saying follow your heart in front of them! I see Anya's head nod and she looks at me. "Go get him please."

I smirk, looking at Willow and Tara before leaving to find Xander. I run into some old guy as he's leaving a room. Something in his hands goes flying and I hear it crash against the wall. Xander's standing in the room looking shocked. I look from the broken glass to the old man, picking him up off the floor and holding him against the wall. "Talk fast."

"This doesn't concern you." The old man said.

"I don't care," I look back and Xander and he's stepping closer towards the door. "Xander, what's going on?"

"He...he showed me." Xander answers. I realize I was distracted a moment too late as the old guy manages to punch me. Dazed, I lose my grip and he takes off down the hall. I grab Xander and lead him back to Anya's room. I quickly tell her what I saw, grab Tara and Willow, and go off after the old man. We each take an exit and work our way in. Tara gets Buffy to look around outside, in case he tried to leave.

We finally corner the old man at the back of the room. Buffy and I each take a side, trying to get information out of him. Anya soon storms into the room and comes right at him.

"You! Why did you show those things to Xander? What'd he do to you?" She screams at him.

"You haven't changed a bit _Anya._" He says, looking at her with loathing.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" She asks, puzzled by the way he was acting. Buffy and I look at each other, we seem to agree to hold back as long as he talks with Anya. Funny how we're working together so easily.

"You don't recognize me? I'm not the man I used to be, I know." He says, before turning to walk away.

Anya steps after him, grabbing his arm. "Tell me why you showed those things to Xander!"

"Because of you," he growls.

"I didn't do anything!" she pleads.

"Oh you didn't? What about this?" And with that he morphs into a very tall demon. Buffy and I spring into action. This goes unnoticed for the most part, for some reason the rest of the crowd was busy fighting as well.

He ducks under one of Buffy's blows and grabs Anya. He looks from Buffy to me, "Stay back or I'll kill her!"

"Anya!" Xander calls, coming in a side door. This distracts the demon and Buffy kicks him. I pull Anya free from his grasp, pushing her towards Xander and tag team the demon with Buffy. A few punches and kicks later and he's knocked out. Xander comes over with a column and pounds the demons head a couple times. "He's dead."

The crowd gathered cheers and I realize they'd been watching us fight. I wonder how much Xander's going to have to explain to his half. Don't envy him. Suddenly Xander's dad starts shouting and the fight breaks out again. Dawn and Simon walk over and join the group and we all sort of shrink back along the wall.

Xander suddenly steps forward, turning to stand in front of Anya. "Wanna go to Vegas?"

Anya looks up at him, "What?"

"Look around," he motions with his hands. "This place is trashed. Everyone's fighting. But we've got a stretched limo outside that'll fit all of us. Vegas is only a few hours away. We could be married by sundown," he glances at his watch. "Or under the stars, if we don't get moving."

Anya looked up at him, seeing something in his face she liked because she quickly nodded her head, kissing him slowly.

"Vegas?" Dawn squeaked, hugging Simon who looked as shocked as the rest of us. Poor guy has no idea what he's getting into.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thank you to all who have given me feedback during this series. This chapter ends Season 6 and this fic. As of now, I have no plans to remake Season 7, but we'll see... You never know when a muse will strike. If you'd like to see it continue, please let me know!

**Buffy**

Vegas was an experience. Anya refused to do anything until her and Xander were properly wed. So our first stop was an all-night wedding chapel. She was thrilled when she learned that Elvis would be presiding over the ceremony. Xander tried explaining that he wasn't the real Elvis but Anya wouldn't hear of it. "He was a very well connected man. He arranged his death and has since lived as an impersonator."

"An, they found his body!" Xander said with quiet emotion. He looked around nervously, hoping no one was listening. His face flushed when he realized everyone was paying close attention.

"They found a fake." Anya said simply. The fact that she wasn't getting emotional lead me to believe her. When she was sure of something she was remarkably calm. I casually looked over at Elvis, who aside from being old, was quite convincing."

"That's ridiculous. Even if he faked his death, why would he live a life pretending to be himself!" Xander said, not caring who heard him anymore. "He'd be off living on a private island. The guy was loaded Anya."

"And he never would have let Lisa Marie marry Micheal Jackson," Willow offered in support. Seems she was taking Xander's side in this.

"What's the matter soldier-boy, haven't you ever heard of hiding in plain sight?" Anya said with a smirk, ignoring Willow's opinion. Faith failed to hold back her snicker this time and soon we were all laughing. Xander looked defeated and moved to pay the cashier.

Soon I found myself standing at the alter with Elvis and couldn't help thinking that Anya had to be right. The guy had the voice down and there was just something about him. I looked at the bride and groom and couldn't help a soft chuckle. Anya had such a smug look on her face while Xander looked more than annoyed.

Luckily, once they turned to say their vows there was only love on their faces. More that a couple of us soon had tears in our eyes. The rings were exchanged and Elvis told Xander to kiss his bride. I'd never seen Xander's face light up brighter as he leaned over and kissed her softly. Then he took her hand and lead her out of the chapel to Elvis singing "Love Me Tender."

Simon soon surprised us and immediately became an invaluable member of the Scooby gang. His uncle owns one of the casinos in town and managed to get Xander and Anya the honeymoon suite, and the rest of us a suite, for the night. We arrived at the hotel and Anya stopped short, her eyes closing as she raised her head and inhaled slowly. "Ahh... the money!"

Xander grabbed her hand and leaned over, whispering in her ear. Anya smiled and patted him on the back. "No Xander, I didn't forget. Orgasms then money. I was just appreciating."

Xander continued to blush until Simon came from the desk with our keys. Soon the couple disappeared up an elevator. I supposed that would be the last we'd see of them till morning. We all go up a different elevator to our suite. It's got a few rooms and plenty of beds so no one has to share. Guess Simon's uncle does pretty well. We all crawl into bed, tired after the days adventure.

I awake to find myself alone. A note from Willow tells me that Dawn and Simon are out doing the tourist thing. Willow and Tara are off exploring the casino. There is no mention of Faith so she either left after them or didn't share where she was going. I called Xander's room but no one answered so I got ready for a day by myself.

I tried a few slot machines but quickly got bored when I didn't win. I wandered out to the lobby and looked at the advertisements, trying to find something interesting. One caught my eye and I took it up to the counter. "Hi, my friend said anything could be charged to my room. Does that include these trips?" I showed him the booklet.

"Certainly, today's tour leaves in 20 minutes."

"Great, thanks." I smiled at the guy behind the desk. I ran upstairs and changed into a pair of cut-off shorts, a tight white tank-top and pulled my hair into a ponytail, wearing a ball cap and tennis shoes. I grabbed my camera, leaving a note so no one would worry, I dashed back downstairs. Just as the hummers drove up to the doors Faith came out of the hotel, dressed remarkably like me.

"Hey B, great minds think alike I see." She said with a smirk as she pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes. I got the feeling her eyes gave me a once over before she looked at the vehicles. "Wicked, always wanted to tool around in one of these."

She'd traded her leather for black jeans with a red tank top. Her hair was loosely pulled back, strands of it falling along the side of her face. As my eyes traveled back up her body I noticed a big camera hanging from her neck. I could've sworn I hadn't seen that on my way down. "That's a big toy." Yeah, that's all I could think of to say.

"Don't worry B, I know how to use it." She said, climbing into the hummer. I followed, along with a couple other people and soon we're on our way. She kept quiet, looking out the window. I took a page from her book and stared out the other. Aside from sitting next to each other, the first two hours are spent in total silence. You'd think we didn't know each other.

Then, as we were walking around Lizard Eye Ridge, I heard her behind me. "Pretty amazing ain't it?" I turned around and before I realized it I heard the shutter on her camera click and she lowered it. "That's a keeper."

"Why did you do that?"

"Thought you might like a picture of yourself to go with all the ones you're taking." Faith said, looking confused as to why I sounded angry.

"Oh," I said simply. I turned back and slowly started walking around. She fell in step with me. "Still, you gotta agree it's amazing out here."

"It's pretty." I said. The heat was starting to get to me and I didn't know how she could stand walking around in those jeans. It was a nice place to see but I was starting to miss air-conditioning and just wanted to get to the Hoover Damn. That's where I really wanted to go but thought driving around in the hummers sounded fun.

"Pretty, hell it's amazing B!" She said with a shove, causing me to loose my footing. "All this untouched, open space. Just like it's always been. Nothing but land as far as the eye can see!"

"Faith, no matter where you are, except at sea, you can always see land everywhere." I said, heading back to the cars as the guide gave the signal.

Faith followed but stayed just one step behind. "That's property B, this is land. This is the way it was meant to be, before people turned it into what they wanted."

I took in her words and paused. She brushed my shoulder as she walked past, climbing in first. I got the feeling she let something slip there. It gave me plenty to think of as we continued the tour.

Once again we went our separate ways as we arrived at the Hoover Dam, eventually. I was so excited that I was darting around quickly. I found a good spot for a picture and as I raised my hand, the camera slipped from my grip and fell down into the water. That put me in a funk, I had taken some really nice shots. I cursed the dam, and spent the rest of the time just walking around aimlessly. During the ride back, Faith asked where my camera was but I just crossed my arms and looked out the window. I don't know what she thought, but she left me alone.

By the time we got back to the hotel, everyone was packed and ready to go. We had a quick dinner then piled back into the limo, which we kept for the trip back. Everyone was in their own world. Tara and Willow wouldn't stop talking. Dawn, Simon, and Faith were all sleeping. Anya and Xander cuddled together the entire time. I just alternated from staring at them to looking out the window. I knew things had to change if I wanted my life to get better. The last few days were reminding me of what my life was missing. I just had to figure out where to start.

So, I began taking Dawn on patrol with me once a week. She took to it pretty well, seems she'd been observing us better than I thought. She's almost better than Xander already. Not that that's saying much.

Willow and Tara dropped by today for a quick visit, just to let us know they're back together. They were so cute together. They couldn't keep their hands... and other things, to themselves. It gives me hope to see my friends doing so well. First Xander and Anya, the newlyweds who we still barely see, and now Tara and Willow.

Maybe someday I'll have that again too. Spike's actually not a problem anymore. I told him that I was using him, and it was killing me. Since then he's actually kept his distance. My curiosity got the best of me and I stopped by his crypt only to find him gone. Clem said he took a trip and didn't know when he'd be back. I still looked around, wondering when I'd finally bump into him again.

The other night I didn't bump into him, but I bumped into some old pals. The nerds seemed up to their own tricks, robbing an armored car. I was surprised by Warren's strength. He was really kicking my ass. I was aching all over and he seemed as energized as ever. If Jonathan hadn't told me to break his orbs I don't know what would have happened. Even still he got away. On the plus side, Jonathan and Andrew got clinked. That took a couple worries off my mind. Hopefully, now alone, Warren would be off his game.

Then today I was in the kitchen, washing the dishes when I saw the bushes rustling outside. I looked closer and saw Warren slinking around the house. He had a gun in his hand. I picked up the phone, called the police and reported an armed prowler on my property. As he made his way to the side door I ducked down the hall and into the living room. He soon followed the same path, passing right by me in the closet. I snuck up behind him and whacked him on the back of his skull. He passed out, the gun falling out of his hand and sliding down the hall.

Dawn came running down the stairs after hearing Warren's body hit the ground. "Buffy! What was that?"

"Warren..." I said as Willow and Tara came up from the basement. I smirked at the two of them, who were obviously busy trying to fix their clothing. "You two seem to be having some fun down there."

They blushed and I quickly filled the three of them in on what happened. The police arrived soon after. They took Warren into custody, charging him with a list of crimes, after I fingered him as the third member of the trio. Dawn soon realized the time and dashed upstairs to get ready for the big championship game this afternoon.

Xander and Anya arrived a few minutes later and drove us all to the park. Dawn rushed onto the field, immediately getting into coach-mode. We all sat under a tree, in the shade, and watched the game. Anya sat between Xander's legs, his arms around her. Willow had her head on Tara's lap, Tara's playing with her hair. I looked from them to Dawn and Faith out on the field. They're urging one of the kids to run to home. It finally just hits me, that being alive really isn't that bad. I want to share these times with my friends. Luckily I realized this before anything truly bad happened.


End file.
